


Beautiful Clouds and Blobs

by dumbismymiddlename



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, I Tried, I think?, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Fanfic, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbismymiddlename/pseuds/dumbismymiddlename
Summary: Being in the water was something Haru loved, something he was skilled at even.So the fact that he could slip up in the area he thrived in was…degrading to say the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Comments are appreciated and constructive criticism will be really helpful!

The bathroom was definitely not a room Haru was unfamiliar with; he had spent endless hours submerged in water, not noticing (or caring) when it went cold. He just enjoyed how lovely it felt having the water not only surround him, but accept his presence. 

Being in the water was something Haru loved, something he was skilled at even.

So the fact that he could slip up in the area he thrived in was…degrading to say the least.

It had been a long day but fairly normal, he had sat through daily practices, like Nagisa teasing Rei about his “far too sexual stretching” or Kou insisting she wasn’t perving on men but “only observing how a swimmers build should be” or listening to 20 minutes of Miho quoting random swimmers, writers, celebrities. You name it she’d have quoted it.  
Honestly Haru felt he should have an award for what he has to put up with.

Or at least a bath.

A bath sounds perfect. Haru got to his door and he let Makoto stay and do homework (or video games but hey, whatever happens happens).

On the subject of Makoto, he and Haru had just started dating a few months ago but, honestly nothing really felt different. They still walk with each other and sleep in the same bed and practically live at each other’s houses, only now they kissed and held hands and weren’t really afraid to show affection. Everyone on the team thought they were dating anyway so it didn’t really surprise anyone, in fact, Rin Nagisa and Kou had bet on when they were going to start dating (Rin won, which he made VERY clear after weeks of boasting and taunting).

Haru wasted no time getting to the bathroom, he got in the tub and ran the water. After about 20 minutes or so of soaking he decided to actually wash his hair, the smell of chlorine had been evident for a while now.

He reached for the bottle, snapped open the lid and squirted it ov-

Shit

Okay so, baths and water in general was and area Haru specialised in right?

Well

He had somehow managed, not only to completely miss his head with shampoo

But squirt it all over his face

And into both of his eyes.

Okay okay, it’s no big deal I’ll just rinse it out before it starts-

Stinging, now it’s really burning, Haru instinctively tries wiping it off with his hands…that are covered in soap. Now not only is there a very conspicuous pain in both his eyes but now he can’t see out of them either. 

Haru desperately searches for the tap, knocking over a few bottles in the process. He keeps aimlessly swinging his arms around until there’s a knock on his door.  
“Haru, is everything okay?”

Shit shit shit, my boyfriend worrying over me is the last thing I want right now.

“Yeah, I just knocked over the shower gel”

“Well okay, as long as everything’s alright”

He waits a second. Then two. Then three. After he’s sure he’s gone he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Good, now Haru doesn’t have to worry about Makoto crying over his wounded ally. Without thinking he goes in to wipe his eyes again and instead, his thumb jabs him right in the middle of his eye and, naturally Haru cries out in pain.

“Haru?! I’m coming in!”

He’s still there? Damn my overprotective boyfriend.

He hears the door collide with the wall and three heavy footsteps towards the bath.

“Haru? You’re eyes are red, what happened?”

Now, where Makoto’s face expressing concern and mild panic should be, there was just a lovely brown fluffy blob. While Haru was somewhat amused by this, he should really be more concerned that he is partially blind in both his eyes. So he went ahead and swallowed his pride.

“I… kind of got shampoo in my eyes. Both of them. A lot of shampoo. Now I can’t see”

“What?! Come here I’ll help you rinse it out” the blob started moving 

“No it’s okay I’ll do it” he leaned over to where he was sure the taps where and wondered how he had such a hard time finding them before. He twisted the head and-  
“Haru wait that’s-!”

Hot! Oh god it’s hot. No, not hot. Scalding. Now not only are his eyes stinging and blind, now his face has been scalded by his own stupidity. 

I can’t believe I’ve been betrayed by water

“Haru come here I’ll help”

He felt a big hand on his cheek and cold water on his face. After a few minutes of Makoto caressing his face, Haru decided to open his eyes again. The first thing he saw was Makoto’s green eyes, he always loved how green his eyes were, and how full his lips were, and how freckles dusted his cheeks, and how he comforting his voice was and how his body was perfect for Haru to fit into when they cuddle and how he was able to put up with Haru’s little mishap just then and-

God I love this boy 

“Are you okay now?”

“Yeah…thanks”

“It’s okay Haru-chan! Why did you try so hard to hide this from me anyway?”

“It was… embarrassing”

Makoto chuckled (fuck his laugh is perfect), he leaned in and pecked his lips.

“You’re so cute Haru-chan!”

“…drop the chan”, fuck he loved it when he called him chan.

I’m so lucky to have this boy, I can’t believe how perfect he is

The two sat with each other for a while, enjoying each other presence.

“Are you…wearing your jammers. You know at this point there’s no need! I already know what-“  
The pair flushed pink and laughed it off.

“Yeah, I know”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this fic a shot! I'm sorry, I know it started out okay but got worse towards the end but honestly I this point I'm just desperate for feedback. Thanks again! :)


End file.
